Once Upon a Time in the Caribbean
by Lawless5
Summary: Emma and her fellow heroes were frozen in deep sleep. Once they've been awaken 20 years later by 35 year old Henry Mills, they find themselves in the most dangerous world of them all: The Caribbean. Kind of a crossover with Pirates of the Caribbean but the story of the pirates of the Caribbean is very much altered. Like how they alter Disney character's stories in the show.
1. Chapter 1

The night clouds begin to thicken. The wind whistles through the air, pushing the sails forward. The reflection of the stars had faded, all Henry could see was nothing but dark shadows upon the surface of the sea. The moon was even covered by dark clouds allowing only the light of a candle to guide his way up to the bow of the ship. He looked ahead of him and saw nothing but mist, shadow and light mist upon the surface of the sea ahead of them.

"What do you see Captain?" Henry sighed.

"Nothing, yet Gibbs. Can you take a look at that map again?" Henry ordered as he stared into the distance.

Gibbs, an old but yet wise man, rolled out the map in front of him. He hesitated for a moment as he searched with his eyes upon every detail of the map. He sighed in relief once he had found his spot.

"It should just be right up ahead! But I don't see it!"

"Anchor the ship. We will continue on row boats."

"Sir, if I may?" Gibbs asked. Henry looked behind him to see the concerned old man.

"I know you said to never mention his name again, but….Jack always said that this part of the world no pirate had ever dared to come across. Men have died, sir….It's a bit risky –"

"I will risk anything to find my family again!" Henry cut him off in anger. "I have been stuck in this world for 20 years…and I finally found a clue as to where my family is, and once I've found them they can help me find my uncle and my sister… and also help me figure out how and why I got here and was placed on this boat against my will. Do you understand now, Mr. Gibbs?" Henry had fully turned his body to face Gibbs once he asked that question. His long hair and beard tickling within the wind.

Gibbs nodded and began to yell at the rest of crew to prepare row boats and anchor the ship. Henry turned around to face the bow once more.

Men with sweat dripping from their faces used all their strength to release push the anchor wheel, releasing the anchor into the depths of the deep sea. Henry took a deep breath and walked over towards the row boats.

"I only want five of you with me, the rest of you man the ship!" He ordered as he got into the boat. Gibbs sat next to him, and the rest of the four men got in as well. A tall and skinny man named Barbor released the boats slowly down onto the surface of the sea. The men then began to row.

As they got closer and closer to the mist, dark hills began to form. Henry smiled. Gibbs looked at the four men: Roger, John, Brian, and Patrick. He saw nothing but fear in their eyes.

"They say that the witch casted a spell on this place so none may enter…" commented Patrick.

"I heard that too! I also heard that the caves contain alien beings fast asleep in their slumber. But will slid your throat once awoken…"John added.

"Those aliens you speak of are my family," Henry added in.

"What if they are aliens and not your family?" Roger asked Henry.

"Well, then we will have to just then," Henry concluded.

Gibbs stood quiet. He did not want to speak for he was too focused the quietness around them. No birds, no sounds of any animals, or even crickets. Nothing but silence, and that terrified him.

As they grew closer to the black hills the caves drew close. The salty sea air began to fade into nothing. A smell of absolute nothing. Henry knew that magic was nearby. Magic absorbing every sense around it.

The bottom of the boat felt the brush of heavy sand anchoring it upon the shore. Henry nodded to his crew members and they all got up and stepped out of the boat.

"It's been 20 years. The map says that after 20 years, the magic will then vanish with the presence of the author," Henry said calmly as he proceeded towards the caves.

"The author? What author?" Roger asked.

"Me."

The caves were large and filled with moist air. The temperature had risen and their backs began to sweat. This world was hot enough, but this cave was boiling.

"Is this magic? This hot hot air?" Patrick asked.

"No, all caves are like this," Gibbs corrected.

"Well sorry, I haven't been in a cave since all the gold was cursed by that bloody witch. They say she hides them, hides them in all the caves. And if one enters her treasured caves, they die! What if this is one of her treasure caves?" Patrick exclaimed.

"Shut up, you idiot! The captain Henry says we go in, we go in!" Gibbs argued back.

Henry liked Gibbs. He did not have to reinforce much with his men, Gibbs did all that for him. As they walked deeper and deeper into the caves, Patrick began to ask more and more questions.

"So you're saying that your family might be the key to destroying the curse and bringing you home?"

"I hope."

"What were you like before you came to us? Were you a sailor?"

"No but my father was. I was a different boy then, I was good. I was a hero. Now I am nothing but a selfish pirate."

"So you want them to cure your selfishness?"

"For damn sake Pat! He has his bloody reason, leave him alone!" Gibbs shouted at Patrick with impatience.

"We're here!" Henry exclaimed. All five men dropped their jaws. Eight glass caskets laid before them against the rock wall. Henry ran towards the first casket. Inside it was a blond woman, with a red leather jacket. He smiled, "mom" he whispered.

"Come on! We have to open them! There are locks on each of them, try to cut them with your swords!" Henry ordered. He man nodded and ran to each casket breaking the locks with her knives, or their feet. They broke quite easily. Henry helped them open each casket. Once opened each body had magical shield around them.

"This must be what's kept them alive for all these years!" Henry muttered. Henry placed his hand upon the arm of his mother, who instantly sat up and gasped frightening the men.

"Mom!" Henry cried. His mother, Emma, was breathing heavily. So heavy it seemed that her lungs were to almost burst from her chest. She looked at Henry with slight confusion.

"It's me. Henry!"

Emma gasped. "Henry? How?"

"It's been 20 years mom. You've all been asleep and preserved for 20 years. That's why it's hard to recognize me."

Emma's breaths lowered. She gazed upon her son and hugged him. "I don't even know what happened and why I am here…" she breathed.

"It's ok! We can figure it out together. Let me just wake up everyone else!"

Emma nodded in agreement as Henry went to each casket and touched his naked hand upon the arms of each person. The first to awake was Killian Jones, then Snow White, then David, then Regina, then Robin Hood, then Mr. Gold (a.k.a Rumpelstiltskin), and lastly Belle.

Henry stood in front of them all, whom were all confused out of their minds of where they were.

"It's been 20 years. Someone put you to sleep, a witch of some kind. And myself and all of your children were taken from you and given to others in this world. It's me, Henry."

Gold looked around in confusion. "Our children? What children?"

"You had a son, you and Belle did. And mom and Hook had a daughter. The witch took those memories from you, and she or he, took mine."

"Henry!" Regina said in shock. "You look like a-"

"A pirate," Killian cut in.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship was silent as Henry's lost family came upon the ship. Emma glanced at the crowd of pirates awaiting them upon the deck. She gulped. She looked towards Henry, he was a few years older than she was. Apart of her wasn't fully convinced that he was her son. For this man wore a long brown trench coat, while his pistol and sword were slightly shown attached to his waist upon his belt. He was tall, muscular. She knew in her heart that it was Henry, and she could sense that Regina felt the same. Their son, all grown up, a man. But a different man. This man in front of them, was a pirate. Or at least he looked like one.

Emma felt Killian release her hand as he began to examine the ship. In the background Henry was introducing his family to his crew, but Killian did not pay attention. He was too focused on the familiar rails on this black ship. The wood was clearly painted black, the black sails made him shutter. He recognized this ship, it was different then the last time he had seen it. But he knew this ship very well. He began to walk quickly along the sides of the ship, feeling the texture of the wooden rims of the edge of the deck.

"Bloody hell… is this… is this the Jolly Roger?" He asked as he looked back at Henry. Henry nodded.

"But they don't call it that here. Here it is known as the Black Pearl. Name by my former captain," Henry answered.

"How did your former captain get it?" Killian asked impatiently.

"The witch gave it to him," Henry answered.

"Henry is there somewhere we can all sit down? And figure out what to do next? My son and daughter are missing, we need to take action as soon as possible!" Robin exclaimed. Henry nodded and pointed towards his captain's quarters and led them inside. As they walked Killian couldn't help himself but look around at all the changes to his ship. The wood was painted black, and the sails were black. He only recognized his ship by her texture and feel. It almost broke his heart, but not as much as recently learning he had a daughter with Emma who was taken from them. Snow was silent the whole time, one could tell that she tried to look strong but was aching heavily on this inside. Neil, her son. She already wasn't there for Emma when Emma grew up, the feeling that she was also not there to see her son grow up is almost destroying her inside. Who could do this? Who was this cruel? To take children and leave them in a place such as this? She was anxious to find out.

They all sat down on any piece of furniture they could sit on, all glum and pale in their faces.

"Henry…what do you know about this so-called witch?" Regina asked to get things started. She placed her hand upon Robin's while seeing the worry on his face.

"Well, all we know is that she somehow dropped us all off her in this world. We only know what we hear from word of mouth. They say, that she gave children to a person or family in this world. We don't really know why, but they say she separated each child. Except two, she kept two together. And we think that those two might be Roland and your daughter, Robin."

Robin had a sigh of relief and leaned his head against Regina's arm. "Thank god, their together."

"But it's just a guess. We could be wrong," Henry added in. "Grandpa is there a spell that can somehow locate descendants?"

Gold shook his head. "Sorry, but there is none. This world is not a place where our magic will be of much use. Things are done differently around here…I can feel it."

"How will we know who is our child and who is not? There must be so many people in this world!" Killian added.

"That's the thing. We won't." Henry answered. "They probably won't even go by their true names here. I only went by my true name because I was 15 when I was brought here. So of course I'd remember my name and wouldn't except a different one. Same with Roland, but the others were either a year or two old or just born. They could have different names here."

"Then why don't we just go and find this witch?" David asked. "That could be our first step. Henry you said that you heard these stories about this witch from people. Who are these people? If we find these people who know about her, maybe they can help us?"

"That was the plan, but I needed to wake you all up first before I did that. There's a town not too far from here but it won't be very pleasing to see. It's a pirate town. Hook, you and I would probably be the only ones here who wouldn't feel as uncomfortable. But mind you, this town is far crazier than any in the enchanted forest."

"We can handle pirates-"Regina stated. Henry shook his head in annoyance.

"Mom, these pirates are nothing like the enchanted forest!"

"How so?" Regina asked annoyed. Gibbs cut in before anyone else could say another word.

"The enchanted forest, madam, is a luxury compared to the Caribbean. Do you know how we all got here? And why you folk don't know a thing about this world but yet do know about other worlds? Why this world is so different?"

Regina looked at him nervously awaiting for his answer. She was most disgusted by Gibbs, for the smell of pirate here is far worse than any other pirate she had encountered.

"The Carribbean is the world of those lost at Sea, until the curse of course. All those who died at sea are sent here to live, like a second life if you will. You won't find folk like us in the underworld. For example, I was a pirate on a ship a long long time ago in the enchanted forest. Our ship crashed into rocks, because we were distracted by a singing mermaid. Now I am here. We all died, and we all will never see our loved ones again…unless they too died at sea. That is why this place is dangerous, because no one gives a shit about anyone anymore. They died once at sea, and now they rot here."

There was silence. David held Snow, for she began to break down into tears. She couldn't hold her strength any longer. Emma wanted to cry, just like her mother. She saw Robin even break down into tears. But she, Killian, Belle, and Gold did not meet or even remember giving birth to their other children. So they did nothing but stay silent as a million thoughts rushed through their heads.

"Henry…how do you know that you have a sister and that Gold and Belle have a son?" Emma finally asked.

Henry took a deep breath. He nodded at Gibbs who pulled out the map and handed it to Henry.

"This. It came to me about six months ago. Just like how the story book came to me when you needed to save everyone. This map showed me how to find you, and it says that I need my family to find my sister, the son of Rumpelstiltskin, and son and daughter of Robin Hood. And it wasn't signed. So I have no clue who gave this to me, but they must be on our side."

"What about your former Captain? You said that the witch gave him my ship, perhaps he knows her and can tell us about her!" Killian jumped in.

"I left him on a deserted island….he could be dead by now..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Regina exclaimed.

"He was preventing me from finding you! He didn't want me to find you! I had no choice!" Henry defended.

"Henry, this is not like you at all!" Belle stated with worrisome in her voice.

"I was raised as a pirate for twenty years…so naturally I behaved as a pirate. Jack Sparrow, got in my way and I took care of him."

"How did you get the rest of crew to be on your side?" Gold asked.

"I told them that if you were found you'd help me not only find your children but you'd also defeat the witch causing the curse that she casted on all the pirate gold to be released."

"There's a curse on the gold?" Belle repeated.

"Aye," answered Gibbs. "She got angry at the pirates and cursed their gold so they could never touch it or see it or use it."

"Of course, pirates always care about their gold…" Regina muttered.

"Alright, then. Henry take us to that town where you said we could get some information from these pirates about this witch," David said.

"Gibbs prepare the crew for voyage to Tortuga," Henry ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean nor the characters of Once Upon a Time**

"There you go miss, nice and warm for you now!" The ladies maid said warmly as she tucked Miss Elizabeth Swan, daughter of the Governor of the town of Port Royal, in her bed.

"Thank you, Mary" Elizabeth said.

"I hope you will have a good night sleep tonight Miss Swan, after all the unfortunate events you have gone through today."

"Oh, Commodore James Neil Norrington's proposal?"

"No, I mean you being threatened by that pirate, it sounds terrifying!"

"Oh that! Yes it was terrifying."

"But the Commodore proposed? Fancy that! That's a smart match my lady, if it is not too bold to say..."

"Yes it is a smart match. He is fine man," lied Elizabeth. In fact to her it seemed almost wrong to marry James Neil Norrington. Part of her wondered why, for he was just promoted today, and he can take care of her and protect her from the cruelties of this world. However, she had known him since he was boy. She was a child as well, however, he seemed more like a big brother to her. Protecting her from such evils, such as today. Except…it was Will Turner who actually captured and defeated that pirate named Jack Sparrow. Jack did save her life, but she could never forgive herself for being so blind at his intentions when she begged James to not arrest or hang Jack. Well, that is what you get for toiling with a pirate.

"How about that Will turner? He is a fine man too!" The maid Mary added. Elizabeth's eyes widened. She never thought of Will turner as nothing but a boy whom she grew up with and who supplied her father with amazingly crafted swords. She looked back up at her shocked, but yet wanted to agree for Will was a very fine man. A handsome man as well. She did not want to admit her slight butterflied stomach once that question was asked. So she just replied with: "that is too bold."

Elizabeth's maid curtseyed and left the room. Elizabeth laid still in her bed and gazed at the fire in the fireplace to the left of her bed as it crackled. To the right, her window expressed the beautiful full moon in the clear sky. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The streets were quiet, there was nothing but the soft sound of a blacksmith's hammer at work in his workshop. Will Turner a young man, the same age as Elizabeth, to which he had been in love with almost all his life. He remembered when they first met, he was a young boy and she a young girl. He was floating upon a wooden board on the sea, to which floated toward the shores of Port Royal. She was playing in the sand with her father and James, until she had spotted Will. She screamed out to her father who ran, along with any other man present, towards Will bringing him to shore. She watched over him. She asked him his name and where he had come from, he only said Will Turner but he could not remember how he got here and where he came from. Mr. Brown, the town's blacksmith, volunteered to take care of him. Elizabeth, would visit him almost every day until her father found it inappropriate due to his rank compared to hers. She was still his friend, however, her father feared for her reputation amongst the town folk if she continued to be friendly with him.

He continued to hammer at his work. He was angry. Why? For that pirate named Jack Sparrow threatened Miss Swan. He had not met a pirate before, he had heard tales of their greed and demise. But this was his first encounter, and he learned that when fighting a pirate…a pirate will always cheat.

The wind began to pick up, and a disturbance in the silence came to his attention. He stopped hammering and walked towards the window and opened it, gazing upon the street to see where the sound was coming from. Dogs were barking like mad, and some people did the same as he and opened their windows to check what was going on. Then the screams began. He saw fire from a distance, and the sounds of angry male voices yelling at those who scream. He quickly closed the window and ran to grab his best sword and axe. He ran out of his shop and saw to his horror: pirates. Killing at will. He did not hesitate for one moment, he hoped that all of his practice would come in handy for a situation such as this.

Pirates, filthy pirates. Unlike those on Henry's ship, these pirates were far more brutal and selfish. They came with their guns, axes, and swords and slaughtered every single person in their path. One large and tall dark man with scares all over his shirtless chest, screamed out to his men "FIND THE SWAN GIRL!"

Will immediately panicked. They want Elizabeth. He was not going to let that happen, not for one bit. He began to make his way towards her mansion, killing any pirate that passed him. He came across a short, yet fast pirate. He could tell that he was not going to be an easy fight. The little man taunted him and sensed Will was after Miss Swan's house, and he was not going to let him pass. Will pulled out his sword and the fight began. The short pirate was fast, quickly counteracting every move that Will made. Will had never fought someone with such speed and adequacy.

Will found himself holding his sword against the pirate's. The little pirate was very strong, pushing his sword closer and closer towards Will's face. Will took a deep breath and kicked the pirate between his legs and swung his sword, immediately beheading the pirate. Will looked to his right and saw a group of pirates holding Elizabeth hostage. He saw the fear within her eyes. He then began to scream out her name, to which shortly after he felt a hard hit on the back of his head and fell unconscious.

-x-

Will opened his eyes, it was the afternoon and he was laying on the ground next to a few dead bodies. He shivered and got up, and looked around. A quarter of Port Royal's buildings and shops were crumbled to pieces. Who were these pirates? And why were they after Elizabeth? He saw a meters a head Elizabeth's father and James Neil Norrington looking over maps. He immediately ran over.

"Governor Swan! They have taken Elizabeth, we must go after them!" He exclaimed.

"I know very well aware that they have taken my daughter, Mr. Turner!" said the governor.

"Then what is the plan of action?" Will asked.

"Mr. Tuner, you are not a military man or a sailor. You are a blacksmith, therefore, you have no say or anything in what concerns Elizabeth!" James Neil Norrington explained as he looked upon the maps in front of him.

Will got angry, and slammed his hand upon the table. "THAT's NOT GOOD ENOUGH. AND I HAVE A RIGHT TO FIND HER ASWELL –"

"Mr. Turner, what makes you think you are the only one here who cares for Elizabeth?" James cut in.

"What about Jack Sparrow? He's a pirate, he must have knowledge of who these pirates were! We can make a deal with him!" Will suggested.

James sighed and looked at Will straight in the eyes.

"I. am. Not. Dealing. With. Pirates." James answered.

Will shook his head and left the men. He decided he was going to take things into his own hands. He came into the cellars where they kept the prisoners. He looked into each cell, noticing that some were blasted by cannon balls from the pirate's ship allow those present in those cells to escape. He wondered if Jack was one of them, until he glanced over to the last cell and saw a long haired pirate with a breaded beard relaxing on the floor of his cell. There he was: Jack Sparrow.

"Hey you! Jack! Do you know anything about those men? Were they on that black pearl that you mentioned before?" Will asked as Jack looked up at him.

"Why do you ask me?" Jack asked.

"Cause you're a pirate" Will answered.

"No mate, that wasn't the pearl. Some idiot of a kid has the pearl. This was the interceptor. The second fastest ship in the Caribbean," Jack answered.

"Then who are they?" Will asked.

"Who are they? Have you not heard the stories son?" Jack answered.

Will shook his head. Jack sighed and then began to look at his finger nails.

"Captain Barbosa and his crew of miscreants are the most dreadful pirates you'll ever meet. They never give any mercy. I encountered them once on one of me voyages, and let's just say it wasn't a pleasant trip… Why the sudden interest in these men? Is it because you want to become a pirate as well?"

"NEVER" Will yelled. Jack chuckled and began to look at his nails once more. Will sighed and shook his head. "They took Miss Swan…" he admitted.

"So it is that you found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all and hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone. I see no profit in it for me." "I can get you out of here!" "How? The keys run off!" "I helped build these cells and I know their hinges. With enough leverage, the door will lift free." Jack paused for a minute then after that nodded. "What's your name son?" Jack asked. "Will turner" "That is short for William I imagine. No doubt the name of your father, eh?" Will looked puzzled. "Yes." "Alright, Will Turner. I've changed me mind. You spring me from this cellar and I swear under pain of death that I shall take you to the interceptor so you can save your Bonny Lass. Agreed?" "Agreed!" "Good Now let me out!" William took the bench that was next to him and used it to lift the cell door open. "Quick someone would have heard that!" Will warned. "Not without my things!" Jack said as he grabbed his hat, gun and knife from the shelf near his cell. The two men eventually were able to get their hands upon one of James Neil Norrington's ships, by commandeering one ship that had not sailed out yet. This caused James to sail his ship with his crew to catch the two scoundrels. To Jack's advantage, all the men from James's ship transferred to the ship that he and Will had taken. With that opportunity, Jack and Will then boarded James's ship that had been fully set to sail (for preparing a ship to sail is not a job for two men). They soon escaped with the new ship causing James to be utterly mortified. Lucky for Jack and Will, Jack had disabled the wheel and the rudder of the first ship. Disallowing James to go after them. "Where to?" Will asked. "We need a crew, we can't entirely sail this ship on our own. So we are headed to the pirate town of towns, the best place in this world: Tortuga!" Jack replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tortuga was a mess of a place, Henry felt quite embarrassed bringing his family to such a place. Before they entered the town, Henry made sure that his family were dressed appropriately in the fashion and style of the world. Which would be the style of the 1650s-1700s of the world that Henry was born in. Our world.

It was not a fashion that Regina, nor Snow were used to. They were used to medieval dresses and styles, unlike these French-like dresses with corsets that made it almost impossible to breathe in. Killian wore a trench coat similar to his, to which he felt comfortable in. Henry made sure that their outfits were not too noble but in fact the type of outfits that pirates and common folk would wear.

As they walked through the town, it was the evening, drunk sailors and prostitutes roamed the streets laughing and having the best time of their lives. Some fights broke out, to which David almost went to help end but Henry stopped him and reminded him that this was common in this town. There were no heroes here.

Henry led them to a pub that was located in the middle of the town. "We might find some pirates here who know of the witch," he said.

Regina felt disgusted by the sites around her. She held Robin's hand very tightly. And Belle did the same with Gold, for she had never seen men act in such a way before. Once inside pub, Henry looked around to see if he saw any familiar pirates till one caught his eye. He froze in shock, as he saw his former Captain Jack Sparrow speaking with a young man at one of the tables nearby. He looked at Gibbs who looked at him.

Henry without warning charged towards Jack, in anger. Jack looked up and saw Henry standing right next to his table. Will looked at them with confusion as she drank his beer.

"How the hell did you get off that island?" Henry asked, in a low voice hoping not to start a fight in the middle of the loud pub. The rest of his family joined him from behind.

"Ah, found your family then? Congratulations, Henry! I am glad you found what you were looking for" Jack answered very cockily.

"Answer my question!" Henry said sharply.

Jack took another sip of drink and then turned his body on the chair and faced Henry.

"You forgot one thing mate. I am Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Now, you boy, still have my ship?"

"Actually it is my ship!" Killian jumped in. "That witch stole it from me and gave it you! And you painted it all black and named it something else!"

Jack started to laugh. "What a funny coincidence! However, I renovated it and took care of it for twenty years so I think I am inclined to call it mine."

"What do you know about the witch?" David jumped in changing the subject before Killian could argue back.

"And why in god's name should I tell you? This boy marooned me on a god forsaken island, all by meself, to die so he could find you. Now if you please, I am on business with the boy here, and when I am done with this business I will come back and gladly take my ship back!"

"You can have it!" Henry said. Killian wanted to protest but Emma grabbed his arm warning him not to step in.

"You're just going to let me have it?" Jack asked.

"If you help us find this witch, I will give you the ship," Henry said sharply.

"hmmm….that can be a problem for I promised the boy here I would find his true love," Jack stated as he leaned back on his chair.

"We can help him find his true love! Just help us! The witch gave you Hook's ship, therefore, you must know who she is and where she is," Snow stepped in.

"Ahh my lady, the thing is I don't know where she is…"

"But you can help us find her!" Gold said sharply.

"Look I don't know who you all are, but Captain Barbosa kidnapped Elizabeth and I only care about getting her back! If you can help me find her, I will help you and I assure Jack will as well, find this witch you speak of," Will suggested.

Henry nodded. "Deal."

"Who said Captain Barbosa?" said a voice of an old old man from behind them. Everyone turned around, and saw an old man, almost blind, sitting upon a stool near the wall with a beer in his hand.

"What about him?" Will asked the old man.

"They say he is now working for Davy Jones. They say he is looking for a girl who Davy says can break the curse on the pirates' gold," the old man said.

"The curse that the witch placed?" Regina asked.

"Yes that."

"Why that girl?" Will asked impatiently.

"Davy Jones was told by the witch a long time ago that a girl named Swan would take away the curse, before the witch disappeared."

"Swan? You mean Emma?" Snow exclaimed.

"Emma? They took Elizabeth Swan. Who is Emma?" Will asked.

Emma faced him. "Me."

"Maybe she is your daughter?" Belle suggested.

"Daughter? You're too young to be her mother! Elizabeth's mother died in fire, her father took care of her ever since!" Will exclaimed.

"It'll all make sense after we explain it. But for now it seems that your Elizabeth is connected somehow to the witch, which is who we are looking for!" Henry stated.

-x-

"So Elizabeth Swan could be your daughter that was taken from you by the witch and given to the governor of Port Royal? How do you know that it is her? Perhaps her last name just coincidentally matches yours! That doesn't mean she is your daughter!" Will explained as he held onto the ropes that held the sails on the side of the Black Pearl. He looked at Emma who shrugged.

"I don't know. She could be or she isn't. Once we find the witch, we can force her to tell us who and where our lost children are. For example, even you could be one of the lost children, or you could not. There is honestly no way of knowing," Emma answered.

"I will admit that your eyes are similar to hers. But that wouldn't be enough proof…If she was your daughter who would be her father?"

"Killian Jones, the man who this ship used to belong to before it was stolen by the witch and given to Jack."

Will nodded and looked over at Killian who was examining every inch of the ship and complaining to Jack about the changes he made on it.

"Who is your father?" Emma asked.

"All I know is that he has the same name as I do. Bill Turner. Jack claims that he knew him, and that my father was a pirate."

"Is your father a pirate?"

"I don't want to believe that he is."

"Well this whole land is filled with pirates so it wouldn't not make sense that he was. Isn't Port whatever it is called, the only town that has almost no pirates?"

"Yes"

"So there's a higher probability that your father could have been a pirate since three fourths of this world are pirates."

Will looked down at his feet. He still didn't want to accept it, but knew that Emma was probably right.

"Whoever he was he abandoned me."

Gold came up to join the conversation and leaned against the rails of the ship looking out into the distance. "I can't believe that I have a son. Another son who I didn't get to be with for most of his life."

"What was his name?" Will asked.

"I don't know, I guess his mother and I never had a chance to name him before he was taken. I don't even remember my wife giving birth to him. But according to Henry, my grandson, my son exists."

"Sad story eh?" Jack interrupted.

"I would shut it if I were you, Jack. You prevented Henry from finding us, so I don't exactly trust you," Gold said bluntly.

"I was just fallowing orders, mate!"

"Orders? By whom?"

"The bloody witch of course. She told me when she gave me Henry to not let him find his family."

"And you take orders from the witch?"

"My reasons are my own, Mr. Gold. You don't have to trust me, frankly I don't trust any of you. But this is a business deal, so whether we trust each other or not, we still do business. You're son marooned me on an island, Miss Emma Swan. What makes you think he won't do it again? Or what makes you think that I won't do it to him and all of you? We just have to trust each other, even if we don't."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Thanks so much to following, reading, and reviewing my story! I really appreciate it :) Because school has started I will try my best to update every Friday (if I can) or Saturday with a chapter or two. Thanks so much for reading :D**

Snow sat upon the cold wooden stairs that led below deck of the Jolly Roger, or as it is known now as the "Black Pearl" now. She felt a familiar warm hand press lightly upon her shoulder as she looked up and saw her husband. She smiled faintly, but then turned her head back to its original position and stared ahead of her blankly.

"Hey," David said softly, not expecting his wife to answer. "I know it's hard for me too. But we will find this witch and she will tell us where Neil is."

"I know…I know it's just I am scared about what he grew up as or with? We don't know if he grew up as a pirate like Henry, or if he was one of the lucky ones and lived in that town that Will is from, where most of the people living there are good people…What if when we find the witch and she tells us where he is, he won't want to come home with us?" She looked up at David, who at that time sat down next to her on the wooden stairs.

"Look…It's a fear that I have as well and I bet you that everyone else here who lost their kid to this witch is probably worrying about the same thing. Especially since Henry turned out so different than what we remember him by. He's still tried to do good, but Henry that we knew would have never marooned Jack on an island to die. He would have found a better way to find us. And I know that seeing Henry as a different person, scares you into what you think Neil will turn out to be. Emma, though she hides it, is still shocked and terrified of Henry. He's so grown up and different in a way that only Killian can relate to him, and Killian is probably the only one out of all of us who is comfortable around Henry. Regina, who used to be the Evil Queen, you can tell, is scared and uncomfortable around him. But if you remember, when we found Emma, she wanted to be with us. It took her a little bit to adjust, but eventually she did. And you know why? Because she is our daughter. Our blood. She is us. And so is Neil. He has your courage, and he is a Charming. Family is everything to us. And when he finds out that he was taken from us, he will know that it wasn't our fault and he will come back to us. I promise you that!"

"Thank you, David. I know it's very unusual for me to lose hope, but this is the second time we missed out child grow up. It's far worse of a feeling than it was with Emma," Snow confessed.

"I know exactly what you mean. We just have to be strong. And we have to fight that witch once we find her, no matter what the cost."

"Speaking of which, we need to go and talk to Jack, and see what he knows about this witch!"

Both of them nodded and headed up the stairs and onto the main deck. They looked around to find what they assumed was a heated conversation between Jack and Gold. Snow took a deep breath and began to walk rather sharply and quickly towards Jack.

"Tell us about the witch!" she exclaimed. "We promised you that we would give you this ship after we find the witch and Elizabeth! Now spill it!"

Emma's widened at the aggression of her mother. The crew also went silent from their chatter while eating their lunch. Regina and the others began to walk towards Jack and Emma to listen in.

"Alright, darling, I confess! That witch gave me this ship as payment for your grandson to be aboard my crew and to never leave my crew. At the time I didn't argue, till a few years later, she came back to me and told me not to allow Mr. I Am Going To Steal Jack's Ship to find his family in the Kolosh Caves, where you all were found. Her threat, was that she'd take my ship and send me as a slave to Davy Jones if I let that happen. So naturally, I did what I was told. Until this bugger-" Jack explained as he pointed to Henry, "-decided to maroon me ass on that lovely godforsaken island to die so he could find you all. When I escaped from that island so heroically-"

Henry rolled his eyes at the word "heroically"

"- I of course went to Port Royal, so I could accommodate a ship and a crew so I can take down Henry before he found you. However, upon my adventurous journey from Port Royal to Tortuga I had discovered that the witch had disappeared long after she cursed the pirates gold. Allowing me to be safe from her harm, otherwise I would have killed your grandson after spotting him in that bar."

"So that's your knowledge of the witch, just that she disappeared! How the hell is that supposed to help us?" Regina yelled back. " And whose this Davy Jones?"

"Ah Ah…wait a tad missy… I am not finished my grand story! And Davy Jones is the lord of this world. He is the one who organizes all the souls who died at sea and brings them here to this world." Jack answered. "Anyways, she and Davy Jones, were very friendly with each other. And the old gentlemen in Tortuga mentioned that Davy Jones was looking for a Swan girl who can take off the curse upon the pirate's treasure. So I suspect that the witch's mysterious disappearance has to do with Davy Jones. Now you all might be thinking that you could have figured all of this out and that I, Jack Sparrow, was a waste of your time!"

"You got that right," Gold muttered.

"But what you don't know is that I knew about the fact that all your children were taken from you before Henry got that lovely map from that anonymous person. When I make a deal with someone I like to know every detail about what the other party has given me! So I, without the knowledge of 'captain' Henry Mills, secretly quested upon our journeys where we collect treasure and pillage villages and all of those pirate activities, and I after speaking to many locals and such found out that the witch gave children whom were related or associated with Henry to other people within this world. She gave these children to these people, so she could live in this world. For henry's sake, she left him to me, because she had no other place to put him. But every other child of yours was given each to a family or a person, and let me remind you that I have no idea who, as payment so she can live in this world."

"Payment, why did she need to give payment to live here?" Robin asked, puzzled.

"Because this is the world of those who died at sea, son. You can't just appear here and live here as a soul who hadn't died at sea. In fact, you all are lucky that someone important hadn't found out that you're all here, otherwise they might kick you out of this world. Unless the witch gave some sort of payment, to allow you all to rest in the Kolosh Caves. I, myself do not have the answer to that. But I know that all your children are sent to different parts of this world. I only know of one, other than Henry…"

"Who?" Belled asked desperately.

Jack looked up at Will, who looked around him all confused. Will shook his head, "Me?"

"You wonder why I knew the name of your father, mate? Or should I say your adopted father."

"I…I… How? And whose?"

"I don't know mate…All I know is I knew that when you said you're name was Will Turner back in that bloody cellar at Port Royal, I knew you had to be one of them. I have no idea whose child you are, though, sorry about that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because the witch let it slip way back when Henry was brought to me, that she had just delivered a child to Bill Turner…a pirate… in fact the most famous pirate who was killed by Davy Jones, which is how you ended up in Port Royal, savvy?"

Everyone was silent. Belle, Gold, David, and Snow's hearts began to race for they were the only ones who had a son who could fit the age of Will Turner. Jack smiled, loving the look of shock upon everyone's faces.

"How old are you Will?" Gold asked.

Will sighed. "I know this won't be helpful, but I never really knew my age. I guessed that I was in my twenties, mostly because my life before I came to Port Royal was a blur so I don't even know my own birthday."

Jack began to laugh. "Now I am going to go and drink some rum in the captain's quarters while you pestering buggers fight over whose son he is!" Jack skipped over to the stairs and disappeared below deck.

"Let's use magic to figure it out!" Regina stepped in. "We know that you're too young to be Robin's son Roland, and the map did say that Roland was with his sister so since you were given to this Bill turner alone and without any other child than we can rule out Roland. Gold, I'd suggest that you conjure a spell that involves blood magic upon an object, and if Will can get through it and pick up that object then he is your son. If he can't then he is Snow and Charming's son, Neil."

Gold nodded, shaking at the possibility that Will could be either his or Snow white and David's son. Belle was nervous too, holding onto the railing of the ship with such a tight grip while her heart pounced. Snow held David's hand as tight as she could, while Will stood there patiently, still flourished about the fact that he was one of the children taken by the witch.

Gold took a deep breath, it had been a while since he had used his dark magic ever since Belle had found out he had re-become the Dark One, and he promised her in order to keep her love, that he wouldn't use magic for darkness. In fact, she holds the real dagger, making sure he won't back out on his promise. He didn't mind it, for he did not want to lose her again over his obsession with power.

Gold took a mug from one of the tables on the deck where the crew of the ship had been eating. They all looked upon the crowd of nervous heroes, finding all of this rather entertaining.

Gold put the cup on the ground and everyone circled it. He stepped forward and hovered his hand over the object while he was standing. He closed his eyes and red smoke emerged around the mug for a few seconds. Will's eyes widened, he had never seen magic up close. He had heard tails of magic, but never seen its existence.

"So magic is real?" Will asked.

Gold nodded. "Very real. Now, go ahead and grab it."


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth was frightened. She could feel the shaking of her bones raddle her skin as she was forced into one of many large rowboats anchored upon the shores of Port Royal. A tall blonde, and rather ugly, pirate named Ragetti pressed his hands upon her shoulders forcing her to sit down inside the boat. She let out a small squeal as her bottom slammed into the wooden board that she was forced to it upon. The pirate gazed at her and chuckled to himself while showing his damaged yellow teeth. Elizabeth looked away in disgust, but that was nothing compared the smell of the unbathed pirates that crowded her upon that boat. The short fat and bald one to her right, named Pintel, cried out to her "put your hands together!" The sounds of canon fire and guns still spread within the air. She did not hesitate for one moment as she placed her wrists side by side as Pintel tide them with thick and itchy rope. She gasped slightly as he tightened his knot. He shook his head and breathed out, "wimpy girl."

Elizabeth was terrified at this point as the boats began to move closer and closer towards the large pirate ship that was ahead of them. She looked back to see her beloved home become smaller and smaller and destroyed by all the violence that these pirates had caused. The one town that had not been corrupted by pirates, now almost destroyed. The Caribbean was no longer safe, the pirates had scattered themselves everywhere and destroyed everything in their paths. She remembered the tales told by James Neil Norrington about how his father, Captain of one of the few non-pirate ships left in the world, had died saving his son and wife from the town called Voleya where pirates had ransacked and destroyed everything. That is how she had gotten to know James, he was only just a boy once he arrived with his mother. In fact, coincidently he and Will Turner happened to arrive to Port Royal within the same month. She closed her eyes and took a breath, knowing that James would not let the pirates take the last standing free peoples town of this world.

She opened her eyes and the saw the large pirate ship come closer. They had finally reached it and Pintel and Ragetti pulled her up and carried her up the ladder. Once she had reached the deck the whole crew was there starring right at her with large disgusting smiles upon their faces. She gulped as, whom she assumed was the captain, approached her. She could hardly see his face for the moon was covered by dark viscous clouds. The fires from the shores lit the deck slightly but not enough for her to fully see the faces upon the deck. Suddenly, one of the crew members, lit a torch and the faces of the crew and of the captain became clearer.

The captain's eyes were dark; his beard was patched with colours of white and dark brown. He had a few scares upon his face, which made Elizabeth instantly think that she was not going to be treated well upon this ship. She instantly remembered what her father told her if she had ever been captured by pirates, for the world was full of them.

"Parley!" she cried out immediately. "I…I…demand parley!"

The captain smirked, "Don't you worry there miss, we aren't going to be hurtin' yah…yet."

"I demand to be told what it is you want of me!" She ordered. She could only hear her father speaking in her mind telling her to be sharp and confident, for he said that pirates feed on fear and weakness.

"You demand? Miss Swan you are my prisoner, so you can't demand nothin'."

"But I said Parley!"

"Yes you did, however, you said it after you were captured. So it's not going to do you any good sayin' it now."

Elizabeth gulped. She had forgotten that rule. She had never used "parley" before, and unfortunately it hadn't come to any use.

"I at least deserve to know why I am taken prisoner! And why you know my name?" Elizabeth belted out.

"For right now missy, I am disinclined to acquiesce your request."

Elizabeth looked at him puzzled. He then chuckled, "Means no!"

The crew began to laugh, which intimidated Elizabeth. The Captain nodded at Pintel and Ragetti who immediately after grabbed a hold of Elizabeth and forcefully brought her below deck and into an excluded room that had nothing but a small bed, and a table. They let go of her and untied her hands, they then walked to the door and before closing it and leaving Pintel said "welcome aboard, puppet!"

Elizabeth's heart rate started to increase as though she was having a panic attack. She quickly sat down upon the small bed and tried to calm herself. She took a deep breath and just laid upon the bed, and tried her best not to cry. _Remember what father said; remember what father said, "stay strong Elizabeth, even at the hardest of times."_ She already missed her father, not knowing what has become of him. Whether he was dead or alive. There's no way to know. If he was alive, she could only imagine how he must be feeling; having his daughter kidnapped by pirates and they refusing to tell her why.

But Will, oh Will, she wondered whether he also survived the attack. She knew that he was strong, and she had high hopes that he had survived.

-x-

Will looked at the mug hesitantly. This was crazy, Jack must have been making all of this up. It couldn't be that he belonged to a family from out of this world. He looked at David and Snow, they could be his parents. David seemed strong willed and his wife seemed very kind. They would seem like good parents to have, but Gold and Belle could as well. They also seemed like an odd couple, especially since Gold is a sorcerer of some kind or of what Will could remember Emma calling him "Dark one". What the blaze was a dark one? Does that indicate that Gold is evil? Well regardless, Bill Turner, his supposed adoptive father was a notorious pirate according to Jack…Jack, was he even to be trusted. This was all going too fast, all Will wanted was Elizabeth; however, all his life he was searching for information about his family after he had been found by Elizabeth upon the shores of Port Royal. He did want to satisfy the urge of knowing who his parents are. So he took a deep breath and reached for the mug upon the floor. The tension of every person crowded around him could be broken by a simple cut of a knife.

He picked it up.

Belle smiled, the biggest smile she had ever smiled. Gold's eyes had widened. His, Will was his.

Will looked at them, and smirked. He had no idea of how to approach the situation. "I guess this means I am yours," he had stated. Belle nodded, while a single tear began to slowly drip down her face.

"Is it alright if I hug you?" Belle asked timidly. Will smiled and nodded and Belle immediately responded with a tight but loving hug.

Gold shook Will's hand once Belle and him broke apart. He wanted to hug him, just like Belle did, but he hesitated and placed his hand out instead. He smiled and said "son."

Emma smiled at the happiness that they had shared right in front of her. She looked over at her mother whose hopes had fallen as she watched the reuniting family. Emma walked over to her and hugged her, "Well find Neil. We will, I promise!" Snow nodded and embraced her daughter.

Emma turned to Will, whom she could see was flustered in the moment. Not knowing how to act or what to say next. She stepped in and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"It's gonna be a while till you take all this in, it took me a while with my parents," she reassured him.

"Did something like this happen to you, too?" Will asked.

"Kinda."

"Well that's just touching, eh?" Jack interrupted, while he joined the 'party' with an empty bottle of rum in his hand.

"Now, if you want to find your precious Elizabeth, we're going to have to get a move on," Jack added.

Henry then cut in, "Jack's right. We should get going!"

"How do you know where this pirate who has Elizabeth is?" Regina asked Jack.

"Where's your compass?" Henry asked Jack. Jack pulled out his compass from his affects on his belt and held it up.

"A compass? Really? Why don't you just tell me what the ship looks like and I'll poof there myself!" Regina exclaimed.

"That kind of magic doesn't work here, mom," Henry added in. "Only certain spells in this world are limited. I know this cause of the old historical texts that I read from an old library in a town we visited."

"Everyone else there to get treasure, and this lad goes to the library," Gibbs commented under his breath as he took a sip of his ail with the crew who continued to eat their lunch while eavesdropping.

"Ok, well regardless, a simple compass is not going to lead us there!" Regina commented.

"Ah, but you see darling, this is not a simple compass! Here," Jack handed his compass over to Regina.

"Now, where is it pointing to?" Jack asked.

"To…to Robin," she answered as she looked at her lover who looked back at her puzzled.

"Now give it to someone else," Jack said "Except your beloved."

Regina gave it to Belle. "It's pointing to Will," Belle said as she glanced at the compass. Will and Robin, were standing on opposite ends of the group.

"So this, my dear, is not just a compass," Jack said as he took it back from Belle.

"It shows you what you want most," Henry added. "Which is why we are going to let Will lead us to Captain Barbosa, because he has who Will wants; Elizabeth."

Belle handed Will the compass. Will opened it and gazed at it for a few seconds. "This compass doesn't point north," he added.

"Aye, it does not. But north is not what you want most, William," Jack said.

"What direction do we need to go?" Henry asked.

"This way," Will directed as he pointed east. Henry then began to call out commands to his crew who got off their feet immediately and began to prepare the sails. Will followed Henry and Jack who went up deck to the steering wheel. Jack placed his hands upon the wooden wheel and Henry slapped it away.

"This is not your ship, until Elizabeth and the rest of my family is found," Henry ordered. Jack stepped away from the wheel and bowed, mocking Henry. "As you wish, Captain Henry Mills," Jack said in a high pitched voice to which caused Henry to roll his eyes.

Belle and Gold began to make their way towards Will but Emma grabbed both of their hands stopping them. "Guys, speaking from experience, give him time. He just found out that you're his parents and that he was taken by some witch. It's going to take time for him to adjust, you can be there just keep your distance for a little bit."

"Distance? He's my son!" Gold snapped back.

"I…I mean don't be in his face 24/7, don't linger behind him. Let him take all this in, be there but in the background so when he's ready to talk to you guys he will. It took me a while to adjust with my parents, mom wanted to be there all the time and talk right after I found out that they were my parents. It kinda freaked me out, so for his sake, let him come to you in terms of talking and catching up, kay?"

Gold was about to utter out another defensive sentence but Belle stepped in before he could. "Thank you, Emma. We will gladly take your advice."

"Swan!" Emma heard Killian call her name from behind. She nodded at Belle and Gold and turned around to face Killian.

"yeah, what's up?" she asked.

"If magic proved that Gold and Belle did in fact have a son without remembering his birth or even Belle's pregnancy, that's means that the map was right and that we also have a daughter."

"Yeah, it scares me too."

"I am worried for our missing daughter, but look at your parents. I am surprised that your mother hasn't gone mad. Missing both of her children's childhoods."

"She's strong, and so is my dad. We're a strong family," Emma reinsured him.

"Well, if our daughter is anything like me, hopefully she is a survivor."

"Killian, do you think that that Elizabeth girl, could be ours? She has the same last name…."

"Emma, the last name Swan is a very common last name. In any world, even my last name is common. You don't see me questioning about whether this Davy Jones character is related to me?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, your right."

"I just don't want to get our hopes up, in case if she's not ours. And she happened to be born a Swan and mistaken for you, which got her kidnapped in the end…"

"But how does that Captain Barbosa know about me being a savior? And who sent that map? Henry told me that the map said it was for the author…which is Henry but not many people, but us, know that Henry was appointed as the next author! So who could-"

"-Swan. That is why we are on this adventure to figure all of this out. Just be patient."

"I know, I know. I guess this whole thing, just keeps getting to me. Not only did I miss Henry growing up when he was with Regina, but I also missed twenty more years of his life and he is so different! He's… he's not what I imagined him to turn out?"

"Emma. When I lost my only family, who was my brother Liam, that gave me motivation enough to do the terrible things that I did and became who I was. Henry was separated from his family for twenty years, and he was sent to a strange place to live in the most brutal conditions. Things like that can change a man, but luckily, he still has good in him. He is rough around the edges, but he has good intensions. And there is one thing he did not lose while living in this world, his love for his family. Be grateful, that he hasn't lost that part of him."

"You're right," Emma said as she turned to look upon her son steering the ship while Will directed him. Killian placed his arm around her and kissed her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth heard a hard knocked upon the door of her newly assigned room upon the strange pirate ship. She trembled as she replied, "come in."

The two pirates Pintel and Ragetti appeared behind the door, holding a dress. Elizabeth was puzzled, but then she looked down and saw that she was only wearing her night gown. She stood up immediately and crossed her arms. "What is it? Has your captain finally grew some manners and is willing to tell me why I was taken upon your ship?"

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other and laughed. "The captain wants you to dine with him tonight, and he requests that you were this."

Elizabeth stuck her chin up in protest. "Well you can tell your captain that I am disincline to acquiesce his request."

The pirates laughed again. "The captain said you'd say that. He also said that if that be the case, you'll be dinning with the crew…and you'll be naked," Pintel said while giggling. Ragetti also could not hold his laughter in till Elizabeth sharply took the dress from Pintel's hands and gazed at them. Both of their smiles had dropped.

"Fine," Pintel said in defeat. Both of them left the room while Elizabeth held up the dress. It was rather beautifully laced with red velvet. She then began to put the red dress on. To her surprise it fit, perfectly. She took a deep breath as she finished buttoning it up and opened the door to see Pintel and Ragetti standing there patiently.

"This way, puppet," Pintel said as he led the way to the captain's quarters. Elizabeth followed nervously. Once the doors of the captain's quarters were opened there he was, the captain standing next to a table filled with delicious food and drink. Elizabeth was very hungry, her eyes kept wandering at the different types of dishes that were served upon the large wooden table.

"Sit down, Miss Swan," the captain said. Elizabeth looked away from the food and glanced towards him. Without protest she sat down at the large table. The Captain sat himself down right next to her, and waved his hand over the food to signal that she may serve her self. She did just that. Grabbed every piece of food she could get her hands on.

"You must be hungry," the captain commented as he witnessed Elizabeth dig her teeth into the chicken leg that was upon her plate.

"Now, to answer your question about why I invaded your town and took you upon my ship," the captain started.

Elizabeth stopped eating and sat back to listen.

"My name is Captain Barbosa, and this is my ship. I am a simple pirate, who longs for gold and treasure."

"Is that why I am here? You want my father's gold? And you are taking me as hostage so he can pay you?" Elizabeth asked. Barbosa shook his head.

"I don't do those kinds of deals, Miss Swan. If I wanted your father's gold I would have killed him and taken it meself."

"oh."

"Have you heard about the witch's curse?" Barbosa asked.

Elizabeth shook her head as she began to sip the cup of wine that was in front of her.

"Long ago, about 20 years ago to be exact, a witch came to this world. And she fell in love with Davy Jones, the pirate of all pirates. He who takes care of those who die at sea. She had her heart broken, and as a result she cursed all the pirate's treasure in the world."

"Then why don't you get treasure that doesn't belong to a pirate?" Elizabeth asked.

"It doesn't work that way; every pirate cannot take any type of treasure. If he does he is cursed."

"I hardly, believe in ghost stories Captain Barbosa," Elizabeth commented.

"Aye, so did we when we first heard the tale. Magic, is not something you see everyday in this world. So we thought it was just a story to scare all the pirates from taking any gold so Davy Jones can have it all for himself. So we took treasure, lots of it, and then we fell under the curse. We tried to put everything back but the curse was not uplifted. So we went to Davy Jones for help, he said that the witch spoke of a savior named Swan. A woman, named Swan. So naturally, Davy Jones put out a reward for anyone who can find this Swan girl." Unknowingly to Barbosa as he explained his tale to Elizabeth she secretly hid a butter knife from the table and placed it under a napkin on her lap.

"Me? I am no saviour! I know nothing about this witch!" Elizabeth protested.

"But you are the only female named Swan in this world. So it has to be you."

"This is ridiculous," Elizabeth muttered.

"So like I said before Miss Swan, there's no need to be killing ya…unless that's the price to pay to release us from this curse."

Elizabeth without hesitation stood up and firmly held the knife in her hand as a threat. Barbosa began to laugh and played along as though it was a game. This infuriated Elizabeth as she tried to stab him, but he was too quick and would get away with each jab. Both of them ended up dancing around the wooden beams within the room. Elizabeth then took the plunge and stabbed him in the heart. She squealed afterwards and stepped back. Barbosa looked down at his chest and pulled the knife out. Blood dripped from the knife and he began to laugh. Elizabeth's heart was beating rapidly. He looked up at her and said "That's not going to do you any good, missy."

Elizabeth scream and ran out the door onto the main deck, and to her horror every crew member under the moonlight was a walking skeleton with ripped clothing upon their bones. She screamed so loud and began to run from one edge of the ship to the other being encountered by more and more skeletal crew who took fun in her terror. She eventually made it back to the doorway of the captain's quarters and Barbosa held her from behind.

"You see, only our true nature is shown in the moonlight," he said in her ear. He then swung her around to face him. He was untouched by the moonlight but he began to walk slowly towards it causing her to walk backwards at the same speed.

"Too long have we been starving to death, too long have we been thirsty, not knowing what it feels like to fell anything. Even the warmth of another's skin," He began to explain as he fully stepped into the moon light. "You better start believing in ghost stories, Miss Swan. You're in one!" Barbosa then grabbed a bottle of wine and popped off the cork with his teeth. He then began to drink the red wine and Elizabeth began to witness the red liquid bounce against his rib bones and then fall to the floor. She screamed and ran inside, while Barbosa closed the doors behind her. He then looked at the crew and they all began to laugh.

-x-

The sun began to rise within the horizon, the ship was quiet, and the morning fog spread across the black ship. Killian, Will, Henry, Gibbs and Jack were the only ones awake and on deck. Henry at the wheel, while Will gave direction. Killian looked at Jack who seemed to be brushing off dirt and dust from his hat. Killian then turned to see Gibbs on the main deck, sweeping. He then made his way down to accompany Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs, may I have a word?" Killian asked. Gibbs stopped what he was doing and looked up at Killian.

"Why of course," Gibbs answered while pointing to the wooden chairs that were next to him. Both of the men sat down. Killian looked around him to make sure that no one was listening. He then turned back to Gibbs.

"I am asking you this because I feel like Jack wouldn't really answer it properly. Since this used to be my ship before given to Jack, what happened to it? Why does it have black sails, and black wood? Why did you all paint it? No pirate I have ever known has put so much effort into changing the look of a ship."

Gibbs nodded, as he began to answer: "Did Henry not tell you?"

"No, he doesn't really tell us anything anymore."

"Shame, I remember it well when he first boarded our ship and joined our crew, such a selfless nice boy. You see, seven years after we got Henry, Jack struck a deal with a man named Norrington. He was captain of a naval ship of the city called Voleya. Because of the curse on the gold, we had nothing to buy food with. We pirates stole what we could. So Captain Norrington, had offered Jack and us, a lifetime supply of food and drink in exchange for pirate secrets. He wanted to know who the pirate lords were, what their weaknesses were, and so on and so forth. Hungry and thirsty beyond belief we took his deal, but Jack later decided not to partake in this quest. Henry, surprisingly, strongly apposed it. He seemed like the lad who would want to do anything to get rid of piracy. However, by that time he began to grow close to the crew and he feared that this deal would cause every pirate to hunt us down and kill us. So Jack, naturally, refused to do it after a few weeks. Norrington, was angry, very angry so angry that we questioned whether he be a pirate himself for his following actions were terrible. His poor son James and his wife were terrified of his anger. He captured us and enslaved us, and burned this ship. Jack, as I mentioned before, was in love with this ship. He then jumped into the sea and went after it almost dying. Since he was about to die, he made a deal with Davy Jones who was coming ready to collect him. In this deal he begged for his life, and said that if Davy Jones granted him thirteen years as captain of this ship he would go and serve as one of Davy's crew on the flying Dutchman. The witch, whom at the time we all think was Davy Jones' lover though Davy for many years after had denied it, said she could persuade Davy Jones to not let Jack become a member of the crew if he prevents Henry from finding his family. Now that the witch has disappeared and he let Henry find his family, who knows what fate is in store for him… So that is why the ship is black, for it is the scars of that terrible fire."

"But it's been 13 years. Isn't he worried that this Davy Jones will find him? Especially since we are on a mission that could lead him to Davy?" Killian asked.

"We think that Jack will argue the fact that he was only captain of the Black Pearl for only a few years since Henry deserted him on that island."

"This Davy Jones character reminds me of a man, a pirate back in my world called Blackbeard."

"AH, but no pirate can compare to Davy Jones," Gibbs commented.

"What makes him so terrifying? Why can't you just kill him?" Killian asked.

"Because you can't," Henry cut in. Killian turned around to see Henry standing right behind them.

"What!? He's immortal?" Killian asked.

"Not exactly. His heart is missing. He ripped it out apparently, according to the drunks in Tortuga."

"I SEE A SHIP!" yelled Will. All the men stood up quickly and looked ahead of them.

"Bloody hell," Killian muttered. He pulled out his telescope that was hanging from his belt and elongated it. He looked through it and saw a large ship showing a pirate flag. "It's a pirate's ship! But are you sure it is the right one?"

"It's the right one!" Jack yelled back. "I've seen this bloody ship many times with my encounters with Barbosa!"

"Elizabeth" Will muttered under his breath as he looked straight ahead at the small speak of a ship. He was ready for anything, as long as he would get Elizabeth back.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE GOOD REVIEWS! I AM SORRY THAT IT TOOK A WHILE TO SUBMIT THIS CHAPTER, I HAD A LOT ON MY PLATE SO I WAS ONLY ABLE TO SUBMIT CHAPTER 8 NOW. AS REQUESTED, I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A BIT LONGER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THING :) ENJOY!**

"WAKE UP! We're gaining on the ship!" Killian shouted as he ran down the stairs below deck. Everyone including the crew woke up while hanging in their hammocks. Emma grunted as Killian ran towards her.

"Wake up, Emma. Come on, we've found the ship!" Killian said once more. Emma widened her eyes trying to wake her self up as she jumped off the hammock. Everyone eventually made it upon the main deck.

"GET TO YOUR STATIONS! BE READY IN CASE OF AN ATTACK!" Henry roared at his crew as stumblingly assembled to their stations.

"GET READY THE CANNONS!" Henry roared once more. Jack covered his ears as he was right next Henry.

"You've got quite a voice mate!" Jack commented.

"An attack? Why can't we just talk things over?" David asked Henry, as he was putting on his leather jacket.

"No one negotiates with Barbosa, especially if its over something he needs," Henry explained.

"Henry, we have to make sure to not shoot at each other, as best as we can. Let's try to get Elizabeth without killing anyone," Belle asked.

"You've never dealt with pirates, have you, lass?" Gibbs asked bluntly, as though to make Belle feel stupid.

"I've managed to persuade even the darkest of men to negotiate without violence!" Belle stated.

"These aren't yer ordinary pirates, missy! These pirates are cursed!" Gibbs explained to Belle.

"What exactly happens when you get cursed from the treasure?" Belle asked miffed.

"Imagine not having the ability to feel the warm touch of yer husband's skin," Gibbs began as he moved closer to Belle. Gold stood next to her in defense to Gibbs' harsh tone, while the others gathered around to listen. "To eat but not taste the food or the satisfaction that it gives yah, to feel constantly hungry and have that feeling not leave yer body for eternity. To not be able to die, but live a painful life. The moonlight shows who they truly are inside. Dead. Dead men who walk amongst us in this world. It would drive yah mad! We can't kill 'em, but they can kill us. So the only way to defend ourselves if this turns into a fight, is to sink their ship and sail away as fast as if yer a scared little boy."

"What happens if we die? You said that this world is where those who die at sea come to live, what happens if those who live here die?" Killian cut in.

"You are then send to Davy Jones' locker. It looks just like this world but its only you and whoever died with you. If you had a loved one die a year before you did, you ain't gonna see 'em there."

Everyone was silent. Till Killian spoke once more, "How do you know so much of this locker?"

"Because I've been there!" Gibbs admitted. "And so did your boy, Henry!"

All the faces around him changed to puzzled looks, that were soon after broken by Henry's yell. "STOP LINGERING! We are catching up now!"

Jack pulled out his telescope and looked through it. He saw Barbosa looking straight at him with his telescope. Next to him was Elizabeth being held by Pintel and Ragetti.

"Will!" Jack called as Will ran to him.

"What? What is it? What do you see?"

"She's there, mate."

"Let me see that!" Will took the telescope from Jack's hands and looked through it. He too saw the scared Elizabeth being held hostage by Barbosa and his crew.

"They know we're after her!" He began. "HENRY! THEY KNOW WE'RE AFTER HER, THEY'RE HOLDING HER HOSTAGE!"

Henry nodded at him and looked at his family who stood below him as he steered the wheel.

"Protect yourselves! Try your best not to get killed! The locker is a cruel place, it takes your body and soul! Let's not have to go and rescue you from it!"

Barbosa turned to his crew who awaited instruction, and said calmly: "You know what to do." His crew began to chuckle to themselves while Elizabeth shook with fear.

"Who is on that ship?" Elizabeth asked. She did not recognize that black ship with black sails that was approaching them at high velocity. Were they to encounter more dreadful pirates? Or perhaps this ship belonging to Davy Jones? Her mind was filled with nothing but utter confusion.

"Jack Sparrow!" Barbosa muttered.

"Jack Sparrow? The pirate who threatened me back in Port Royal?"

"Captain, Henry Mills is aboard with him sir!" A crew member cried out.

"Traitor!" Barbosa muttered.

"Who's Henry Mills?" Elizabeth asked, but Barbosa ignored her.

"Who is that man next to him? He is not part of Henry's crew nor his family for his clothes are from our world!" Barbosa asked his crew member.

"I know 'em! He was in Port Royal! I fought him! I think he was the black smith!" The crew member answered.

"Will!" Elizabeth murmured.

"Will?" Barbosa repeated. "Well, boys it looks like we have an acquaintance of Miss Swan's aboard the Black Pearl!"

The Black Pearl began to pick up speed as Henry forcefully steered. David and Robin helped the crew prepare the cannons while Emma, Killian, Regina and Snow filled the guns with gun powder. Gold and Belle helped Will and Jack figure out a plan of defense.

"We've got to negotiate!" Belle kept pushing, which began to irritate Jack.

"Look, Missy, Barbosa doesn't negotiate! How many bloody times do we have to tell you!" Jack argued back.

"Don't speak to my wife like that!" Gold roared back.

"Look, let us at least try to do what my mother asks and then if it fails we prepare for an attack! As simple as that! All that matters is we get Elizabeth back safely and then try to get some information from Barbosa about this witch and where to find her!" Will snapped breaking everyone in silence.

Belle couldn't help but smile at the first time she heard Will call her 'mother'. It also saddened her, for she was not there to teach him how to walk, and how to talk. She began to shake off her emotions, for now was not the time to be emotional. She turned around to go and aid Henry when she heard a noise coming from under the stairs that led from the main deck to the quarter deck. She, curious as she was, began to walk towards the noise. As she came closer, she saw nothing under the stairs. She shook her head in confusion, for she was absolutely sure that she heard something. She shrugged it off and began to make her way back to Will and her husband till she felt a cold rough hand grab her arm and then a sharp knife pressed against her throat. She let out a small shriek which caught the attention of Will, Jack, and Gold.

To their surprise Barbosa's crew burst out from the captain's quarter's with their swords out in attack. Henry cried out to his crew and family, "THEY'RE ON THE SHIP!"

Will threw a small dagger directly at Belle's captive's head, causing her to shriek once more. It missed Belle by only centimeters but it caused the dreadful pirate to let go of her. She ran into Will's arms, who then handed her a sword. "You know how to use one?" he asked. Belle nodded.

Pirates came from all corners of the ship, surprising everyone on it, except Jack and Henry. They have seen it before were Barbosa's crew would surprise their enemies by walking under water and climbing up the back of their enemy's ship. Henry, on quarter deck, pulled out his sword and began to fight two pirates who came his way. Henry was quick as he whipped his sword from side to side blocking every strike that each pirate had made. The tall pirate on Henry's left took a large swing with his sword at Henry, who managed to duck just in time.

To Henry's surprise, and gratitude, David ran up to join him on the quarter deck and aided Henry in his fight. Down below on the main deck of the ship, Emma and Killian were back to back sword fighting with any enemy pirate they had come across. "Bloody Hell, there are so many of them!" Killian commented. He then had a striking opportunity to stick his sword into the belly of an opposing pirate. That pirate looked at him and laughed and pulled the sword from out of his stomach and punched Killian in the jaw. As Killian received the hit, the back of his head hit the back of Emma's and caused her to tumble down with him. The pirate who stood above them, while his stomach wound clearly heeled in front of them, raised his sword and was about to strike. He then felt a heavy burn of fire upon his back and he screamed out in pain. His clothes filled with flame as he ran towards the edge of the ship and jumped into the water to put out the fire. Regina was the one standing behind him with her fire ball hand raised. She put out the fire ball from her hand, and then held it out to help Emma and Killian up from the floor. Emma and Killian nodded to Regina as a thank you.

Belle and Snow fought side by side along with Gold who decided to unleash his fury upon the enemy by using his dark magic to throw them off the ship. But as much as he did so, they kept crawling back up from the side of the ship, angrier as ever. Gold grunted in anger and with a way of his hand, parts of the ship's rope began to move on its own. Slithering down the large wooden posts and immediately strangling the men before him. Snow and Belle stepped back, watching in awe as the Dark One did his work. The rope was then summoned by the Dark one's hand to hold those men against the ship in a tightly fashion so they don't break free. "If we can't kill them we might as well hold them!" Gold cried out.

Suddenly the enemy pirates whom Gold had just tide to the ship broke free, after Gold felt a heavy cannon ball shoot through the air from the other ship right against his chest. Belle screamed out his name as she watched her husband fly through the air and crash into the other end of the main deck. Will, who was preoccupied with Jack trying to fight off any enemy pirate they could, stopped immediately after hearing his mother's scream.

"I got this, mate! Go!" Jack assured Will. Will kicked the enemy pirate in front of him straight in the gut causing him to fall upon his back, to which gave Will a chance to run to the aid of his newly found father. As Will ran down the stairs he dodged a few bullets and a cannon ball that missed him by an inch. He ran as quickly as he could to Gold. Belle was digging out form the wood and metal debris that laid on top of Gold's body. Will jumped in and simultaneously began to help her. They heard coughing, to which sounded an awful lot like Gold. Will moved, with great difficulty, the heavy metal cannon ball that laid upon his father's body. He gasped as he saw his father's body all pierced with wooden shrapnel.

"Father?! Oh lord!" Will gasped.

"I'm fine, son! Don't worry about me! As the Dark One I am not mortal like you and your mother," Gold answered as he began to pull wooden shrapnel from his body while screeching in pain, and as his ribs began to heal back to their original formation.

"Does it hurt?" Will asked.

"Yes, which doesn't make sense. In my world when someone or something burned me or stabbed me I never felt a thing!" Gold answered confusingly. "The magic in this world is far different than what I am used to!"

Robin's arrows were flying across the deck hitting every enemy pirate he could target. However, he soon remembered the tale Gibbs had told Belle. These pirates cannot die. How can they win? His thoughts were disturbed by the feel of a gun barrel to the side of his head. He could hear Regina screaming out his name as she ran up to the forecastle deck with her fire ball ready in her hand.

"REGINA! NO!" Robin cried out as a large wooden beam of the fore boom swung 180o around and hit her in the back of the head, rendering her unconscious. Robin was held tight by the pirate who held the gun to his head. He was forcefully pushed down the stairs and onto the main deck from the forecastle deck. He saw Regina being picked up by another enemy pirate and carried down to the main deck. He saw that everyone was brought to the main deck with a gun pointed straight to their heads. As he made it to the main deck, he and everyone else saw Barbosa's ship met the Black Pearl side by side. A wooden plank was placed between the two ships, and Barbosa walked across it along with Elizabeth behind him while Pintel and Ragetti held her tightly.

Barbosa stopped in his tracks as he made it upon the Black Pearl. "Captain Jack Sparrow! Or is it just Jack Sparrow, now?" Barbosa asked as he approached Jack.

"I still am Captain, Hector! Thank you for asking!" Jack replied with a sassy-like tone. Barbosa rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have to have your own ship to be Captain?"

"This is my ship!"

"Not since Captain Henry Mills left you upon that god forsaken island!" Barbosa said cruelly.

"How did you…?"

"Everybody knows about that, Jack! But it just so happens that Captain Mills would not have done it without my help!"

Everyone on the ship gasped and looked at Henry, who did not flinch.

"We made a deal, Henry. I help you maroon Jack, and then you leave me to my business and not interfere with anything of mine in the future for as long as you live," Barbosa stated as he came face to face with Henry. "And here you are doing exactly that!"

"Things have changed," Henry answered.

"Oh have they now?" Barbosa teased. He then heard Will cry out, "LET HER GO!" to which sparked Barbosa's attention to Will.

"No."

"She's not what you need," Jack stepped in, to which caused Emma's eyes to widen.

"What makes you say that, Jack?" Barbosa asked.

"Jack, shut up!" Henry argued. That comment made Barbosa more and more curious, he turned his attention strictly to Jack ignoring everyone else who protested.

"She's not the swan girl you want," Jack replied.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Emma exclaimed.

"I promised the boy first that I would get him Elizabeth back and I also promised Henry information to which I have already provided. So the last thing I need to do is fulfill my agreement with Will Turner, and then get my ship back," Jack explained. Henry tried to protest but the pirate who held him back had stuck a cloth into his mouth.

"Let us all go, and let me have my ship back and I will tell you who the real swan girl is. The saviour Davy Jones had been looking for all these years, and when you deliver her to him, tell him that Jack Sparrow gave her to you as a peace offering, since your helping hand marooned me on that island preventing me to stop Henry from getting his family like the witch asked me to do."

"Alright, Jack. You've got yerself a deal! Which one of these lovely ladies is Miss Swan?" Barbosa asked as he turned around to look into each woman's eyes on board.

"Emma Swan, the blonde woman!" Jack answered.

Emma gave an angry glare at Jack while Barbosa walked towards her. "Is this true? Are you the saviour the witch referred to?" Barbosa asked.

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. "I will only go with you if you let everyone go!" She protested.

Barbosa nodded to the pirate who held Emma at gun point, and he escorted Emma over the plank and aboard Barbosa's ship. Killian began to cry out asking to let her go, along with Emma's parents.

"Shut yer faces or I will have your heads blown off!" Barbosa roared. Everyone went silent.

"Take every one aboard our ship, except for Henry, master Gibbs, the unconscious woman, the man with the bow, the man with the sword, the short haired woman!" Barbosa ordered.

"But my ship!" Jack protested.

"What makes you think that I will be given yer ship to yah, Jack? You've double crossed me in the past, and I don't want you to do that again! Why do you think I had no problem with helping Henry maroon your arse to that bloody island?!" Barbosa stated. "Tie up the rest and leave 'em on the Pearl, we soon after will signal the Dutchmen to send in an old friend of theirs to deal with this traitorous pig!"

Henry, Regina (who was still out cold), Snow, David, and Robin were forcefully pushed against the main mast and tied to it as tightly as it could possibly be while the rest of Henry's crew were forced upon Barbosa's ship as well as Killian, Gold, Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Belle


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks so much for all the great reviews! Sorry, for the update taking so long, I had a few things on my plate that took up a lot of my time. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter :) I will try to update sooner!**

The plank was unstable and narrow. Elizabeth's legs were shaking while the ends of her heavy red dress began to drip off the side of the wooden plank that stuck outwards from the ship. She had a clear view of a small island that was ahead of her. She then looked back at the crowd upon Barbosa's ship. She saw the fear in everyone's eyes, but she focused more upon Will's eyes. He had come all the way to get her, he even went beyond and asked Jack Sparrow to help him. She had never ever had a man go through so many lengths just for her. It saddened her greatly to see that she once more would be separated from him, and she could tell that that almost killed him by the look of his eyes when Barbosa order Elizabeth to walk the plank as his version of "letting her go."

"This was not our bargain!" Will protested as he had to be held down by several of Barbosa's crew.

"I said I was going to let her go! But don't you worry, Mr. Turner! She won't be going alone!" Barbosa explained. He walked towards Belle, who of course was terrified as ever, and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards the plank. She screamed at the pain, while Gold did the same as Will and tried to fight back those who held him down, however, he was very much unsuccessful. He looked down on his wrists and saw the bracelet that prevented him from performing magic; he screamed at it in frustration. This only made Barbosa laugh harder.

"Did you know that we used that exact bracelet on the witch all those years ago? Good thing that I still had it with me in my cabin. It was a gift from Davy Jones, he gave me many copies in case if one proved to be ill! But, all came in handy since we have two sorcerers upon this ship!" Emma looked down at her wrists and sighed, but unconscious Regina had none upon hers, which confused her, but she stayed quiet.

"Why would he give them to you? Magic is very rare in this world!" Will exclaimed.

"The witch once told Davy Jones that the saviour performed magic just like herself. She even mentioned in her tales, of a Dark One…and I presume that that Dark one is yer father. Yer real father of course, Mr. Turner. I know a great deal about yer adopted father. The man who took you in. So I thought it would be prudent for me to bring yah along with the saviour, and the Dark One. His magic and power might be useful to Davy Jones!"

Belle felt a push by a large pirate which slammed her into Elizabeth's back, causing them to almost fall off the plank.

"Oh and Miss. Elizabeth. You've been keepin' her warm for these past few days, but I'd like to have her back!" Barbosa asked. Elizabeth looked at him puzzled, till he pointed to the large red dress that she wore. The crew began to laugh, which irritated not only Elizabeth but Will as well. Elizabeth without protest took off the dress in a balanced fashion to prevent her from falling off. She then tossed it to Barbosa, who immediately caught it and smelled it.

"mmmh still warm," he chuckled. "Now on yah go, ladies!"

Belle turned her head around and looked straight into the eyes of Gold, and mouthed "I love you," to which Gold responded with "I love you too." To their dismay, an impatient crew member cried out, "GET ON WITH IT!" and he slammed the bottom of his foot upon the opposite end of the plank causing Elizabeth and Belle to loose balance and fall into the sea simultaneously. Will and Gold both screamed out "NO!" at the same time and were both punched in the stomach by the men who held them back. Barbosa then took out his sword and pointed it at Jack and then at Killian. He then pointed his sword to the plank, urging Jack and Killian to be moved there. The men holding them pushed them both towards the plank, which caused them to hit their backs to the edge of the ship.

"NO! Killian! Please!" Emma protested, but felt a cloth forcefully shoved into her mouth to silence her.

"The ladies might need some comforting on that island!" Barbosa commented and he held his sword up at both of them.

"Ah, Hector, you don't want to put me on that island again do you?" Jack commented.

"Yes, I think I do," Barbosa sassed back. He nodded his head to one of his crew members who gave him a pile of both Jack and Killian's knives, swords, guns, and Jack's hat. Jack opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Barbosa knew about Jack's love for his things, and he figured that Killian felt the same about his. Barbosa walked up towards them while they slowly backed up upon the wooden plank, and he threw their things into the sea. Both Jack and Killian looked down as they saw their things fall into the bottom of the ocean. They both, simultaneously, dived into the water and swam to the bottom of the shallow-like sea and grabbed their effects. As they both swam to the surface the ship was already sailing away.

Killian and Jack had finally joined Belle and Elizabeth upon the small tropical island. All soaking wet and dripping. Belle, was angry as ever, and so was Killian. "Well that is just great! We are now stuck on this island, and without any way of getting off it! While Rumple and my son are taken from me!" Belle exclaimed.

"Your son? Who's your son?" Elizabeth asked.

"William Turner, your friend. I am his real mother," Belle explained.

"Real mother? What do you mean by real mother?" Elizabeth asked once more puzzled as ever as she tried to squeeze the salt water out of her hair.

"It is a long story, love, which we clearly will have a lot of time to discuss it!" Jack jumped.

"You got off this island before! How did you do it?" Killian asked. Jack seemed to ignore him, and everyone else. He curiously began searching the island for something. Belle kept repeating Killian's question. But Jack kept walking towards the palm trees in large exaggerating steps.

"What the bloody hell, is he doing?" Killian asked, Elizabeth shrugged as they both followed him.

Jack found a spot between two palm trees and began to jump up and down upon it.

"Is there a boat down there?" Elizabeth asked, but naturally Jack did not answer. He then got upon his knees and pulled open what had seemed to be a trap door. Inside of it revealed a pit filled with barrels and bottles of rum, all covered with dust and cobwebs, long abandoned. Jack's face fell.

"What? What's wrong? How will this help us get off the island?" Belle asked.

Jack sighed. "It won't. It won't. So we won't." Jack then jumps down into the pit and cracks open a bottle of rum or two and hands one over to Killian's hands.

"But… you did it before! Last time- "Belle began to ask before Jack interrupted her.

"Last time, I was here for a grand total of three days. Last time, the rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by, and I bartered passage off!" Jack revealed. "But from the looks of this, they've long gone out of business. So as you may think, that won't be happening again! We will probably have your friend Norrington to thank for that!"

"So that's your secret! You spent three days on this island, drinking rum?" Elizabeth commented.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love!" Jack said as he pulled out more bottles of rum and handed them over to each of them.

As much as Killian loved rum, he did not want to drink it at this time. "Belle and Elizabeth are right we need to find a way to get off this bloody island! They have Emma! And they left her son, on my ship! They mentioned that they would send a gift to them! What the hell does he mean by that?" Killian protested.

"Now, now Captain 'hook', you might as well kiss your love goodbye, because once she is in the hands of Davy Jones…she may not be so lucky as you hope! As for your lover's precious son, he is also in the hands of Davy Jones, but something far more unpleasant…now drink it all away!" Jack answered as he took a few gulps of Rum. "Plus, look on the bright side! Shaded trees, thank the lord. We've got rum, praise the lord. And we can probably stay alive for a month, maybe more! Keep a weather eye out for passing ships, and our chances are fair!"

"A MONTH?! My husband and my son might not be alive, after a month!" Belle exclaimed.

"Tough!" Jack answered back. Killian immediately grabbed Jack by his shirt and held him tight and slammed him against the nearest palm tree. Killian's eyes stared dead straight into Jack's.

"You sold her out! You are the reason we are on this island!"

"Actually, Barbosa is the reason! And if what Henry told me about his family is true, you would not let an innocent girl be used for something she is not!" Jack answered back.

Killian sighed and let go of Jack. "We better find a passing ship soon!"

"I am going to gather wood to start a fire," Elizabeth added as she began to head into the very small forest on the island.

"I'll join you!" Killian said, walking away from Jack.

Jack looked back at Belle, whose arms were crossed in frustration.

"Cheer up, love! There is plenty of rum for all of us!" Jack said happily as he held his arms out with both hands holding rum bottles. Belle rolled her eyes and walked away from Jack who responded with a frown.

Elizabeth picked up every stick she could find while grunting simultaneously. Killian couldn't help but notice her distress and wanted to say something but didn't know how to start. His mind was tangled in the thoughts of Emma sailing away with Barbosa and Henry separated from her. What was to become of Henry? And Emma? He shook his head in confusion and distress while trying not to let his anger take over. He had to find a clever way off this island…He then paused and looked up at Elizabeth who growled while her white underdress got caught upon the small branches of a nearby bush. Killian continued to stare at her, till she eventually ripped the end of her underdress while numerous curse words fluttered out of her mouth.

"Your father is a governor of that village thing… port…uh…P-" Killian began.

"Port Royal!" Elizabeth finished with an aggressive tone.

Killian smiled and pointed at her, "Yeah, that's the one!"

"What about it?"

"Wouldn't you think they'd be out on the sea looking for you?"

"Why do you think I am gathering all this wood?" Elizabeth said impatiently.

"Wood? oh! You're going to try to signal them with smoke?" Killian asked.

"That is the plan… Mr. ?"

"Jones! Killian Jones! But some also call me Captain Hook,"

Elizabeth stopped and looked up in confusion, which signaled Killian to raise his hooked hand to clarify.

"Oh…how did you manage that?" she added as she tried to hold up every piece of wood she could find in her arms.

"Here let me help, you!" Killian offered but Elizabeth refused. "Alright," Killian continued, "it's a complicated long story that involves…just…never mind."

"You're a pirate aren't you?" Elizabeth asked as she walked past him while hollering wood. Killian nodded to her question but then also shook his head.

"So are you a pirate or not? This is not a difficult question."

"No, I used to be."

"And what made you stop?"

"Emma, the woman who took your place on that ship! And speaking of that, you do realize that there is a young man aboard who came all this way to rescue you!" Killian exclaimed.

"You don't think I am not aware of that? Why else do you think I am so tense and angry?!"

"I thought that was just your personality?" Jack jumped in out of nowhere, while taking gulps of rum, startling both Killian and Elizabeth.

Killian shook his head as he watched Elizabeth storm off angrily. He walked towards Jack and took the bottle of rum from his dry hands. He drank the last few drops that were left of it and then ran into Jack's chest.

"Easy there, mate," Jack protested. He felt uneasy with all the anger surrounding him. Belle was furious, Elizabeth was furious, and Killian was furious. Naturally, Jack went about searching for more rum within the pit while his peers did nothing but get angry with each other. Belle noticed Jack heading for the pit in search for more rum. She quickly took Killian's sword from his side and pointed it at Jack blocking his path towards the pit.

"No more rum!" Belle objected. Jack smiled at her and using his index finger he slowly pushed the tip of the sword away from him.

"Come now, darling. How else are we to hydrate?"

-x-

The sounds of waves and salty smell of the sea water reached Regina's ears and nose causing her to awaken. She looked around her and saw Henry, Snow, David, and Robin all next to her with tight ropes holding them against the main mast of the Pearl. Her head pounded with pain as she tried to re-focus herself on where she was and what was going on. All around her she could hear the struggling sounds of everyone trying to break free. Robin finally noticed her awakening, and he cried out her name softly a few times until she realized that he was saying her name. She turned to him and he quickly informed her of the events that she had missed due to her being unconscious.

"I remember Barbosa saying he was going to send an old friend of Davy Jones'. Henry, what was he talking about?" David asked which caused Henry's eyes to widen like a rabbit about to be eaten by its predator.

"Is that what he said? Are you sure?!" Henry cried out. David nodded.

"Henry, what is it?" Snow cried out.

"We need to untie ourselves now, and get off this ship! Mom, how is your magic down here? Can you get us untied?" Henry asked Regina who nodded.

"My magic is a bit rusty down here, I can really only do fire balls…and that's about it!"

"That should be enough! Burn the rope!" Henry exclaimed. Regina nodded, and held her hand out from the bottom of the rope. She conjured a fire within her hand, and struggled to lift it for her arm was tied tightly against the mast. She grunted and growled as she tried to aim her fire at a point on the rope where no one would get hurt. She finally found a spot and the fire from her hand descended upon the patch of rope burning it instantly. The rope began to loosen and finally untangled itself freeing everyone who was bound by it.

"Alright Henry, who is this old friend Barbosa was talking about?" Regina asked as everyone started to collect themselves.

"The Kraken."

"The what?"

"It's a sea creature feared by all pirates, I've fought it before…but I was the only one of few survivors! It targets the ship and destroys it and everyone on it, which is why we have to get off this ship!"

"There's no more life boats! Barbosa destroyed them before he put us on this ship!" Robin added.

Everyone's hearts began to beat faster and faster.

"No, we can do this! We've defeated many other creatures before…we can surely defeat this one!" Snow added in confidence.

"Grandma, this is not at all like anything we've fought before! Even Dark Ones fear it!" Henry protested back.

"Gold did have a terrified look on his face when Barbosa said 'old friend'!" David clued in.

"Let's just stop talking and…" Robin started but was silenced by a loud rumble that came from underneath them. All of them looked upon each other with fear as the rumbling and growling continued. Henry gulped and looked at Regina, "it's here!"


End file.
